Lima Keindahan
by Nnatsuki
Summary: Penjabaran atas deskripsi dari keindahan membutuhkan kantung kesabaran yang luas. Apalagi jika pemain kisah tersebut adalah pasangan rambut hitam yang satu ini. Progress atas pasangan ini dalam meniti kisah romansa mereka masih panjang, jangan khawatir. Kita pelan-pelan saja, ok? [Collection of Ficlet; ItachiAkira (ItaAki)]


"Apa defenisi dari keindahan?"

Mata legam Itachi yang sibuk meniti tulisan cetak di bukunya mengerling ke arah Shisui. Alis sedikit mengernyit. Mata dipicingkan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Kau ini bukan jurusan sastra, Shisui."

Shisui dengan kentara menunjukkan kelelahan hatinya dengan perputaran bola mata legamnya. Tarikan napas kasar, kuluman senyum dongkol, dan putaran bola mata yang kedua kalinya dilakukan Shisui dengan begitu cepat sehingga Itachi mengabaikan semua sindiran―yang sangat tidak penting― yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Jawab saja! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugas kuliah atau apa!"

Paksaan itu semakin memberatkan Itachi untuk menjawab. Buku mata kuliahnya ditutup. Menyempatkan diri untuk mendesirkan helaan napas.

"Keindahan. Kata yang terbentuk setelah mendapatkan ke-an dengan kata dasar indah. Adalah sifat yang dimiliki semua makhluk, baik hidup ataupun mati, yang meningatkan gairah emosional bagi yang menikmatinya. Namun keindahan bersifat kulitatif, karena tidak semua hal yang dilabeli 'indah' bagi suatu individu bisa disetujui oleh individu itu sendiri. Sedikit contoh untukmu, bunga sakura ini." Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata legam melebur dengan serpihan keindahan dunia yang berguguran di atasnya, tengah memperagakan tarian _waltz_ dengan begitu lugas.

"Seperti biasa, jawabanmu bernilai tinggi dan terkesan seperti orang tua." Itachi mengedikkan bahunya. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sindiran sahabatnya. Tangannya akan kembali merapat ke buku pelajarannya jikalau Shisui tidak kembali berlanjut bicara.

"Tapi jawabanmu salah, Sobat. Keindahan itu adalah wanita."

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Aqua/Aria © Kozue Amano**

A Naruto and ARIA Crossover Ficlet Collection Fanfiction

Lima Keindahan

By Nnatsuki

Warning : Crossover!AU, Typo(s), OOC.

.

"Mesum kau ini, Shisui."

Shisui melebarkan bola matanya. Mengeluarkan suara geraman tidak terima dengan komentar Itachi, "Apa maksudmu!? Aku ini bicara fakta, tahu!"

Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kembali mengembalikan diri ke buku. Matanya menjurus tajam ke Shisui yang dengan gesitnya merampas buku dari tangannya.

"Kita belum selesai, Itachi. Kau harus mengakuinya dulu!"

"Ya, ya. Aku setuju denganmu. Seratus persen."

"Bukan itu! Coba kau deskripsikan sekarang!"

Itachi memandang Shisui dengan malas. Dia tahu dirinya bisa menolak dengan tegas. Tapi seorang Uchiha Shisui tidak akan pernah mau menyerah dalam perdebatan sampai berhasil melumpuhkan lawannya. Terpaksa, dan sangat terpaksa, Itachi memulai permainan.

"Wanita itu… hebat." Shisui menatapnya, menunggu. Wajah sahabatnya sabar, tapi matanya melalap lidah api ketidaksabaran.

"…itu saja."

"Itu bukan jawaban!" Shisui seketika naik darah, "Menjawablah dengan jawaban!"

"Itu jawaban."

"Salah! Itu tidak benar!"

"Pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan yang membuahkan jawaban yang nisbi. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapat orang lain."

"Yang kutanya itu soal keindahan. Bukan kehebatan! Coba lihat, bayangkan seorang wanita. Mereka itu indah, sangat. Mereka yang paling indah di dunia ini. Bunga sakura dan pemandangan alam lain memang indah, tapi mereka hanya benda mati―hanya bisa dinikmati dengan satu indera saja. Wanita bisa dinikmati dengan semua indera! Wanita itu indah dari segala aspek. Coba kau teliti baik-baik."

Itachi mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut lain taman di kampus mereka. Dia malas sekali untuk menjawab teka-teki Shisui. Mahasiswi yang tengah beraktivitas di sekitar taman ditatapnya sekelebat saja. Gelengan yang didapat Shisui mengecewakan mahasiswa bermata runcing itu.

"Kuberi kau bantuan. Coba perhatikan Akira."

Serentak Itachi memutar tubuhnya 180° ke arah sosok yang menyendiri di belakang mereka. Sahabat kecilnya yang seorang lagi tengah mengubur hidungnya ke buku. Sesekali Itachi menangkap pemilik rambut selutut ini tengah sibuk komat-kamit menghapal seolah melapal mantra untuk menjejalkan semua isi buku ke memorinya.

Latar belakang sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah disenderi oleh Akira. Mulut mungil Akira yang membaca buku. Mata legam eloknya menyusuri tiap sudut halaman buku. Lengkap lagi dengan desiran angin yang menerbangkan seluruh rambut Akira, membuatnya nampak seperti gerombolan burung gagak yang tengah mengangkasa.

Itachi jadi paham sesuatu, kembali menghadap Shisui, "Ya. Rambut Akira sangat indah."

Shisui menepuk dahinya keras-keras, "Semua orang juga tahu!" cercahnya dengan sebal. Itachi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Tangan mahasiswa ini terangkat tinggi, meminta hak atas bukunya.

"Beritahu Akira. Beritahukan dia soal rambutnya yang indah itu."

Sudah jelas itu adalah syarat agar Itachi mendapatkan kembali bukunya. Melotot tajam, tapi berayal-ayalan mendirikan tubuhnya. Langkah berat diambil ke arah Akira. Langkah berat yang dibarengi sumpah setia untuk mengutuk Shisui.

Dan alih-alih menghapal pelajaran untuk menamengi diri atas isu adanya quiz nanti, Itachi berdiri di depan sahabatnya dengan raga seorang bocah yang mengawasi ibunya.

Mata Akira yang semula bergerak konstan melintasi kalimat per kalimat menengang sesaat ketika menyadari hadirnya bayangan di depannya. Melirik ke atas, Akira melemparkan senyum kecil, "Tuan Dokter tidak belajar, huh? Bukannya kau bilang akan ada _quiz_ dadakannya nantinya? Mentang-mentang kau itu seorang jenius, kau jangan seenaknya saja bersantai!"

Itachi tak akan pernah bisa menahan gelak tawa jika sudah berhadapan dengan sifat cerewet Akira. Lucu sekali saat mendengar gadis yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini menyebutkan kalimat tanya dan kalimat cibiran dalam satu dunia dengan sekali tarikan napas.

"Shisui menculik bukuku," Itachi memberikan jawaban sembari memposisikan tubuhnya untuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping Akira.

Akira mendegus kecil. Tangan jenjangnya menyibak rambut hitam sempurnanya ke belakang punggung. Kembali memaku perhatiannya ke buku, "Rebut kembali bukumu dan belajarnya bersamaku. Satu kaleng kopi hitam gratis adalah hadiahnya."

Itachi menoleh ke arah Shisui. Mahasiswa berambut hitam kusam itu menunjukkan buku miliknya sembari menyuarakan perintah tanpa suara, 'Kerjakan tugasmu atau buku ini kujual!'.

Itachi menggeram. Kembali mematung menatap Akira. Akira sekali lagi menahan gugahan hatinya untuk mengahapal, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat belajar sebelum kau masuk kelas!"

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang mengganggu."

Akira menaikan sebelah alisnya. Itachi ikut menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Semburan kecil senyum hangat dipoles si pemuda Uchiha.

"Rambutmu indah sekali hari ini."

Ekspresi balasan Akira benar-benar membuat Itachi ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Alis yang bersatu padu dengan tegas, lalu berubah menjadi gelombang tak tentu yang dibentuk mulut mungilnya dan berakhir menjadi segelintir tawa renyah, "Kenapa denganmu, Itachi? Orang secuek dirimu tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal sepele."

"Oh. Tak mau dipuji? Ok, kutarik kata-kataku. Keringat hasil olahan kerja keras mempelajari Fisika pasti sudah melunturkan wangi sampomu."

Cengiran lebar Shisui berubah menjadi decakan sebal ketika melihat ekspetasi dari kisah _fluff_ a la otaknya malah berbalik mempertontonkan realita kisah humor dengan kedua sahabatnya saling berkejar-kejaran mengelilingi pohon _sakura_.

 **~The END~**

* * *

Saya tidak menyadari. Couple ini adalah couple pertama yang saya ship dalam panggung kehidupan saya. Mirisnya, couple 'crackest' sejagat otak Nana ini co cweet bingits! , Miris, miris mereka nggak akan pernah canon:") aku rapopo, canon di hati akyu aja udah ceneng bingtis!

I will start make some fanfic for this newborn cross over fandom and newborn-but as hot as hell- copule:))

Lots of love.

Nnatsuki


End file.
